Y aun así
by CELESTE kaomy-chan
Summary: Había hecho lo que se esperaba de ella como ninja. Dejar los sentimientos de lado y enfocarse en su vida profesional. Era lo que todos esperaban de ella, lo que se suponía debía hacer, su deber como ninja. Y lo hizo. ¿Estás feliz ahora?


**Y aun así.**

Haruno Sakura sintió sus parpados hacerse cada vez más pesados mientras intentaba enfocar su vista en los papeles que se suponía debía haber terminado hace dos horas ¿o ya eran tres? No estaba segura, su mente estaba muy lejos del papeleo que debía completar semanalmente por ser la encargada del equipo médico en Konoha.

Debería apresurarse o los niños se preocuparían. O tal vez no, ya que normalmente en estas fechas siempre llegaba tarde, tal vez ya se habían acostumbrado a esperar que no llegara a la hora de siempre en esta época del año. Por otro lado, tal vez no, y para no preocuparlos sería mejor terminar cuanto antes.

Aunque era más fácil pensarlo que hacerlo.

-Haruno-sensei.- una voz muy familiar la hizo alzar la vista.

Oh. _Él_.

-Séptimo Hokage-sama.- hizo una reverencia por pura cortesía.

-Tus niños están causando un alboroto en el orfanato, Ino no puede controlarlos sola así que me pidió que te llamará, te relevó de tener que entregarme esos papeles hoy, puedes entregarlos mañana así que eres libre de irte ahora.- dijo solemnemente.

-Ya veo.- suspiró. –Gracias, Hokage-sama, me aseguraré de entregar los papeles mañana.-

-Bien.- musitó con el mismo tono, pero luego su mirada se ablandó. –Nos vemos, Sakura-chan.- sonrió con tristeza, antes de girar y retirarse de su oficina.

Ella de inmediato se derrumbó sobre su escritorio.

Odiaba tener que tratar con Naruto, estaba feliz de que haya cumplido su sueño pero tener que rendirle cuentas semanalmente no le hacía ningún bien a su elevado estrés.

Recogió sus cosas y salió del hospital en dirección al orfanato, al que se había mudado hace un par de años para cuidar mejor de los niños. Era una suerte que Ino la ayudara en eso porque entre el orfanato, el hospital, las misiones y Naruto ya habría colapsado hace muchísimo tiempo. Sobre todo en estas fechas.

En pocos días se cumplirían quince años desde la muerte de Uchiha Sasuke. Quince años desde que ella lo asesinó haciendo uso de un kunai envenenado.

Aún hoy en día se sorprendía de que haya tenido el valor de hacerlo. Recordaba haber dudado solo un segundo, antes de apuñalarlo por la espalda. Recordaba su mirada sorprendida, la forma en la que cayó al suelo y miró aturdido al cielo mientras el veneno se expandía en su sistema a la par que se desangraba. Recordaba el grito de Naruto, preguntándole por qué lo había hecho, exigiéndole que lo curara, asegurando que él seguía siendo su amigo. Sin embargo, no recordaba la expresión del rubio, porque todo ese tiempo ella no pudo apartar los ojos del último Uchiha mientras respiraba su último aliento.

Recordaba que la expresión de Sasuke se drenó de sorpresa para pasar a ser desesperación, luego sufrimiento puro, luego simple resignación. Recordaba la forma en la que la miró, como sí no tuviera ningún rencor contra ella, como sí no acabara de apuñalarlo, como si fuera la misma Sakura de doce años locamente enamorada de él que un día llegó a, por lo menos, apreciar como compañera. Y lo odió por mirarla así.

Él era un asesino, un criminal, un psicópata. No importa lo mucho que Naruto lloriqueara al respecto, el Sasuke que ellos conocieron murió hace mucho tiempo, nunca regresaría a ser el de antes. Ella hizo bien en acabar con su vida. O al menos de eso trató de convencerse todo el tiempo, hasta que la cuarta gran guerra ninja se desató y Sasuke fue revivido por Orochimaru con el Edo Tensei quién sabe cómo.

Los tres pelearon juntos con Kakashi-sensei como un equipo, Sasuke los protegió y ayudó a sellar a esa diosa Kaguya, Naruto y él volvieron a ser los mejores amigos. Y luego el sabio de los seis caminos deshizo el Edo Tensei y él volvió a la muerte una vez más.

Mientras su cuerpo se deshacía, Sasuke se despidió de Naruto y Kakashi-sensei con palabras de disculpas y camaradería, burlándose de las lágrimas del rubio que siempre lo consideró como su mejor amigo. Al final, se volteó hacia Sakura y ella aún recordaba a la perfección esos momentos, la última vez que lo vio.

_-Sakura…- eso fue lo único que le dijo al posar sus ojos en ella. _

_ Recordaba apenas ser capaz de sostenerle la mirada, fue con esfuerzo que sus ojos se encontraron con los suyos, e incluso eso dolió. _

_-No pienso disculparme.- fue lo que dijo ella, como sí sus ojos no estuvieran llenos de lágrimas, como sí el solo recuerdo de lo que le hizo no la estuviera matando. Se decía a sí misma que era un criminal y que hizo lo correcto al asesinarlo, los ninjas no debían dejarse llevar por sus sentimientos ni aunque se tratara de la persona que más amaban en el mundo. Hizo su trabajo y no tenía por qué disculparse por eso. _

_ Creyó que él le reclamaría, que la miraría con reproche o decepción, o que la llamaría molestia otra vez. Pero todo lo que hizo Sasuke fue sonreírle, una sonrisa pequeña, triste y comprensiva. _

_-Lo entiendo, Sakura.- esas fueron sus últimas palabras antes de que su cuerpo se deshiciera, recibiendo una última mirada del alma de Sasuke antes de que se marchara esta vez para siempre. _

_ Ella solo pudo llorar. _

Naruto nunca la había perdonado por eso, a pesar de que Sasuke claramente no la odiaba por lo que hizo. Su amistad se rompió irreparablemente y sus interacciones llenas de nostalgia y un pequeño rencor persistente. Él estaba convencido de que Sasuke podría haberse reformado, que podría haberlo traído de regreso, y también estaba convencido de que ellos se amaban y habrían sido la pareja perfecta. En varias ocasiones se lo gritó, solo logrando romper aún más su maltrecha amistad.

Kakashi-sensei era más comprensivo al respecto, no apoyaba su decisión de matar a Sasuke, pero nunca la miró mal ni le reclamó al respecto. Aun así, había cierto aire de incomodidad entre ellos que nunca fue capaz de disipar a partir de la muerte del que fue su alumno favorito una vez.

Y ella… bueno, nunca fue capaz de volver a enamorarse. Lo había intentado, salir con chicos, tener algunas relaciones que no duraron mucho, una vez incluso le propusieron matrimonio. Su vida amorosa estaba por los suelos, aunque la mera verdad no le importaba demasiado, estaba demasiado ocupada de todos modos.

El orfanato y el hospital se habían convertido en su vida. Sus niños la adoraban, los más pequeños incluso la llamaban mamá, llenando un poco el vacío en su corazón por nunca haber sido madre, y era mundialmente famosa por sus habilidades de sanación y su gran dedicación para salvar vidas, curar enfermedades e idear métodos para prever envenenamiento, agotamiento o desnutrición en misiones, entre otros grandes logros.

Era reconocida por un consenso casi general como la kunoichi más fuerte del mundo ninja actual, algunos incluso la creían capaz de tomar el manto de Hokage sí el Séptimo alguna vez decidía retirarse, aunque ella no estaba interesada en eso.

Tenía el reconocimiento que siempre quiso, era una mujer fuerte y exitosa, nadie la veía como menos, era hermosa y codiciada, tenía amigos y el respeto y hasta el cariño de toda la aldea. Todo lo que una mujer pudiera desear. Y aun así… se sentía tan miserable.

Era tan infeliz. Siempre atrapada en el pasado, siempre sintiendo que faltaba algo, siempre con su consciencia en forma de la voz de Naruto recordándole lo que había hecho, haciéndola preguntarse _¿qué hubiera pasado sí…?..._ Pero el hubiera no existe.

Asesinó a Sasuke, cumplió su deber como ninja, reprimió sus emociones como se esperaba de ella y dejó a la lógica dominarla, recordarle que él era un peligro para la paz, para la aldea que tanto amaba y que los vio nacer. Hizo lo que se esperaba de cualquier ninja. Cumplió con lo que era correcto.

Y aun así aquí estaba, aguantando las lágrimas por el mero recuerdo de un tipo que intentó matarla en vida, que abandonó su aldea dejándola inconsciente cuando le suplicó que no lo hiciera. Se decía a sí misma que tuvo sus oportunidades y aun así…

Nunca pidió perdón por lo que hizo, pero sabía en su corazón que se arrepentía, amargamente. A pesar de todo, se arrepentía.

**Fin. **

Holaaaaaa! :D

Tenía ganas de hacer otro SasuSaku y pos... lo hice xP

La verdad estoy hasta la madre de los haters de Sakura, son los seres más frustrados con los que me he topado en la vida, parece que les da un ataque de rabia peor que a una hiena con solo la mención de su nombre, incluso antes de ser parte activa del fandom de Naruto me impresionaba con tanto odio por un personaje de anime xD

Yo la amo mucho, siempre me pareció super divertida y bonita, honestamente nunca entenderé porq tanto odio, pero bueno, qué se le va a hacer U_U

Hice este fic un poco para desquitarme, porque he visto a gente criticarla por no ser capaz de matar a Sasuke, gente que a los cinco minutos lo idolatra como uno de los mejores personajes en el anime... Y yo me pregunto... realmente querías que lo matara? Le tirarían hate de cualquier forma, solo buscan excusas para odiarla más -.-

Entonces me pregunte cómo habría sido la historia si lo hubiera hecho, no solo eso, cómo habría sido ella sí lo hubiera hecho, cómo afectaría a su vida y su relación con Naruto, y esto fue lo que se me ocurrió :')

Ojala que les haya gustado y los personajes pertenecen a Kishimoto! n.n

COMENTEN! *o*

Me despido!

CELESTE kaomy fueraaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!


End file.
